


Let the Past Die

by reylolove44



Series: Early Writing (One-Offs) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Alternative ending to the scene where Rey and Kylo Ren have their Force bond and she sees him shirtless. *It does get a little intimate, so be warned* (and yes, it's different from As Red As My Lightsaber)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Early Writing (One-Offs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Let the Past Die

Rey stalked angrily to her hut. She couldn’t believe how poorly her training seemed to be going with Luke Skywalker. Yes, he was trying to show her that the Jedi should be no more. But why couldn’t he understand that the power of the Jedi is what the galaxy needs to be balanced? Didn’t he want the galaxy to be at peace and no longer under the threatening thumb of the First Order? Lost in her thoughts, she paused when she felt the Force bond starting up again.

“I’d rather not do this now,” she spoke, trying to end what was sure to be yet another confusing and tension-charged conversation between her and Kylo Ren.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied, in the same tone as his equal in the Force. He never knew when these Force bond sessions would occur and was caught a little off guard seeing Rey standing before him in his vulnerable state. Knowing that it was unavoidable, Rey took the conversation into her own hands, hoping to get some answers from the man she shared this strange connection with.

“Why did you hate your father?” she asked inquisitively. As she turned she was stunned and froze where she stood. All she could see before her was Kylo Ren with his shirt off. It completely threw her for a loop. Rey had been fighting these feelings she was developing for Kylo and was intent on not letting anything show across her face whenever she was with him. But this...this was something else...something no one could ever train or prepare her for. Kylo could feel her through the bond and smirked to himself at how his appearance affected her. He had had feelings for her since his interrogation of her back on Starkiller Base. Something about her fascinated and transfixed him in a way no one else in the entire galaxy had. He was beyond pleased to see that the feelings seemed to be mutual. Rey, feeling his lingering gaze, tried shaking it off by directing him with her next question.

“Why did you hate your father, give me an honest answer? You had a father who loved you, who gave a damn about you!” Rey spoke with a slowly burning rage. She had no parents to speak of and couldn’t understand why Kylo would take his own father for granted. As she spoke, Kylo made his way closer to Rey keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

“I didn’t hate him,” Kylo responded, still moving closer to Rey. She couldn’t understand his actions and it frustrated her to her core. He could feel that was her biggest reason for her conflicted feelings towards him. Kylo knew that he could help her understand if he shared with her the truth about Luke Skywalker. H felt she deserved to know and he wanted to protect her from the same fate as he had been dealt. Rey gasped slightly at Kylo’s story of how Luke had turned on him once he had sensed the power growing inside Kylo. She was overcome with a sudden urge to run towards Kylo and take him into her arms. He seemed to be the only person in the entire galaxy that knew what it was like to be pushed away, alone in the vast expanse of the universe. Kylo stepped ever closer to Rey, now just inches away from her.

“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. It’s the only way to become who you are meant to be,” Kylo spoke softly and gazed deeper into Rey’s eyes. He couldn’t believe how close he was to her. He could have reached out and been able to touch her instantly, but Kylo knew that he had to be tentative. He didn’t want to frighten her or make her feel unsafe with how close they were. So he just savored being close to her and took in every inch of her face with his eyes. His heart fluttered at seeing that Rey was mirroring his actions and began to feel his heart race faster as she took a step even closer to him.

“There are other ways to become who you are meant to be,” Rey began as she slowly inched her way closer to him. He was massive and she felt a strange tingle go down her spine, chilling her in a way that quite thrilled her. “Being with people who make you a better version of yourself can allow you so much more,” she continued, now just a breath away from Kylo. She looked from his eyes down to his bare chest. Careful not to make any sudden moves that would frighten him, she reached her palms out towards him. Looking back up into his eyes, she saw that Kylo had stepped forward so her palms were now against his chest. They both shuddered at the touch and couldn’t believe they were actually physically connected. Through their other Force bond moments, they both had guessed that they were only able to see and speak to one another. This was a whole new level to their connection.

Rey looked at her hands placed against his chest and slowly let her fingers travel the length of his torso. Kylo closed his eyes briefly and sighed at her touch. She didn’t know what she was doing, other than she wanted to touch more of him. Her fingers trailed up the scar she had given him back in the forest on Starkiller Base, only pausing as she reached his neck. Kylo felt relaxed with her touch and quietly begged for more in his mind, not knowing if she could feel his ever-growing desire for her. Rey’s hands continued to travel up towards his face and intertwined in his hair. He was so tall that she gently had to pull him down so she could fully wrap her hands within his wavy hair. She loved the feel of it and twirled her fingers in his thick locks, pulling him closer to her. 

Kylo couldn’t help himself as she pulled him closer to her. He nuzzled into her neck gently and heard a sigh escape her beautiful lips. The sound was almost too much for Kylo to bare. He began kissing her neck with soft pecks, igniting a fire within her and himself. Rey gripped his hair tighter in her grasp, which was all the encouragement Kylo needed as he continued kissing her neck up to her ear, his breath heavy against her hair.

“Rey…” he purred into her ear, causing her to almost lose control of her balance. Kylo caught her and carried her just as he did when he took her on Takodana. Holding Rey in his arms again felt like heaven to him. Only this time, this beautiful girl was staring back at him with the same emotions and feelings that were surging through him. He held her as they could each feel each other’s emotions about one another, overwhelmed by their connection in this moment. Rey no longer saw Kylo Ren as she hugged the neck of this handsome man before her. She saw what Han Solo saw when he tried to bring him home from Starkiller Base. In this moment, Rey was being held by Ben Solo, who she thought was lost to the world for good. Her heart surged with an understanding that mirrored his and she gave him a small smile. 

Ben, now fully in control and disregarding his facade of Kylo Ren. leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he smiled softly. She returned the smile, which became a little wider, and closed her eyes as she moved to kiss his cheek. He sighed and pulled her closer to him. Her lips moved across his jaw and paused right above his lips. Ben could feel her breath on his lips and it was too tantalizing for him to resist reaching up to taste her. He brushed his lips against hers so lightly and pulled back slightly to look at her, almost as if he was asking her for approval. Ben had wanted Rey for so long that he didn’t want to lose her now or ever. 

Rey looked deeply into his eyes and answered his request by pressing her lips to his softly. His lips were so full and seemed to cover her whole mouth, which excited her more. Ben pressed his lips deeper against hers and felt a joy that he thought he would never be able to feel with anyone. He felt so at peace kissing this wonderful woman cradled in his arms and felt at home. Moving his lips against hers, he slowly set her down so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her deeper into their kiss. He walked her back towards the wall of his quarters and gently pressed her up against it, their mouths connected and tasting one another in a sudden frenzy. Panting in between each kiss, they continued connecting their lips together feeling the Force connecting them through their bond. 

As they continued their passionate kisses, Rey noticed that her arm wraps were beginning to unravel. Ben didn’t miss this and pulled off the arm wraps exposing Rey’s strong arms against his own bare arms. His lips traveled down from her mouth allowing her time to catch her breath and slowly reached her neck. Rey sighed deeply at his lips against her throat and wished he would not stop. Ben smiled into his neck kisses as he slowly pulled at her shirt, revealing her bare shoulder. He then began kissing her shoulder and collarbone as Rey hugged him tighter to her. Rey kissed Ben’s forehead and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping his hair every so often when a particular kiss from Ben sent waves of pleasure through her.

Ben brought his lips back up to hers and quickened his pace and was surprised by how quickly Rey had matched his pace. She was always a fast learner and this was no exception. Rey reached around his wide torso and dug her nails into Ben’s back, causing him to sigh in pleasure. Without being forceful, he touched his tongue to hers and was met with a voraciousness he hadn’t expected from her as her tongue swirled about his. Rey jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued tasting one another. She was careful not to hurt him as she jumped onto his waist and he growled deeply in her ear, sending chills down her spine. His deep, rich voice always made her shiver with delight.

Rey was positioned just above his area and she could feel it rubbing against her gently, which excited her. She smiled and started grinding into his hips slowly. Ben pushed her further against the wall as he matched her grinds, breathing heavily as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Rey held the wall with one of her arms to help brace herself as she moaned into his hair. His hand slid into hers to help support her and felt her interlace her fingers with his and squeeze his fingers so his hand would never leave hers. 

The grinding continued as their breaths became more ragged and their kisses travelled all over each other. Ben couldn’t take it anymore and instantly wanted to grab her and take her for his own in his bed. He knew she wanted to and was thrilled by her smile when she felt his desires and knew she wanted the same thing. Ben picked her up into his arms and rushed her towards his bed, laying her down gently with her head on his pillow. He couldn’t believe that he was looking at Rey in this way. The love he felt for her was overwhelming, especially since her love for him was the same. Ben slowly climbed over Rey and kissed her deeply. She snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him deeper into their kiss, her other hand laying against his bare chest. 

“Rey, stay with me tonight,” Ben asked as he kissed her cheek. “Please…” he begged in just barely a whisper. This was unexpected and threw Rey for a loop. Here was the most feared man in the First Order and he was asking her to be with him. But she could see into his open mind through their connection and knew that Kylo Ren was officially gone and Ben Solo had finally come back. She looked up into the face of the man she was no longer afraid to admit that she loved.

“Ben…” she replied in a whisper, a smile playing at her lips. Ben grinned and kissed her deeply. Rey’s hands traveled up and down his chest and rested on the belt of his pants, her hands encircling the small of his back. Ben began to pull up Rey’s shirt as she pulled down his pants. He pulled her pants off quickly and then they both stared at one another. Both were in awe about what was before them. Ben gently kissed Rey on her lips and looked at her with so much love in his eyes. Rey sighed at the look he gave her and returned it right back to him, sliding her arms over her head so he could see all of her in full. Ben smiled down at her, slid his fingers to intertwine with hers, and positioned himself, ready for the two to become one. When they did, it was unlike anything either had ever felt through the Force. At last they were one and nothing could ever pull them apart.


End file.
